Smoky Quartz (Canon)
Smoky Quartz is the fusion of Steven and Amethyst. They debuted in "Earthlings". Appearance Smoky Quartz has three arms (one right arm and two left arms), a dark mauve complexion, bushy eyebrows, and peach freckles on their cheeks and shoulders. Smoky Quartz's hair is short (like Steven's) and messy (like Amethyst's). They are slightly taller than Jasper and have a large, wide build which stems from both Steven and Amethyst. Their left arm splits into two arms at the elbow. They have plump lips, a small nose, and a round face. Their outfit is similar to Stevonnie's, combining the outfits of their cooperators. In their case, Smoky Quartz has a light mauve version of Amethyst's tank top under an off-shoulder tank top that resembles Steven's shirt, along with Steven's pants, and Amethyst's boots and leggings. The gemstones of their cooperators are located on their chest and navel. Personality As a fusion, Smoky Quartz adopts Steven's and Amethyst's personalities. In this case, Smoky Quartz has a somewhat cocky, carefree, and proud attitude. They also have a humorous and relaxed side to their personality with a tendency to make jokes, even in the heat of battle. They are extremely confident in battle. Because of their cooperators' trust in one another, they are moderately stable. However, they can unfuse from distress/intense emotion, as shown when they witness Jasper starting to become corrupted. Abilities Smoky Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, including shapeshifting, fusion, and the ability to summon a weapon. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire (or Garnet), and Pearl, they form Obsidian. ** Smoky could also form Obsidian by fusing with Sardonyx. Skillset * Yo-yo Proficiency: Smoky Quartz can transform Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip into a multicolored yo-yo. They can use this to swing from and to different platforms as well as to attack opponents, and wrap it around objects. Smoky Quartz can use up to three yo-yos at once (one for each arm). ** Yo-yo Spin: Smoky Quartz can spin themself rapidly, causing their yo-yo to swing very quickly, which can be used as an offensive maneuver. ** Yo-yo Fans: Smoky Quartz is capable of spinning their yo-yo(s) with great speed, creating strong enough winds to push back a heavy-built Gem like Jasper. With all three, even Zebra Jasper (Jasper while fused with a corrupted Quartz) was lifted into the air, forming a mini-sand tornado in the process. *** Yo-Yo Whirlwind: When spinning all three of their yo-yos, Smoky can generate a tornado capable of lifting large gems such as Zebra Jasper into the air. *** Yo-yo Grapple: Smoky can use their yo-yo to grapple to objects or to an exit, as shown in "Know Your Fusion". **** Yo-yo Squeeze: Much like Amethyst with her whip, Smoky can wrap their yo-yo around an object, then pull on the yo-yo to tighten its string until it damages the object, as shown in "Back to the Kindergarten". Unique Abilities * Speed of Descent Regulation: Smoky Quartz is shown to be able to land softly from a great height. In some scenes, it seems that the yo-yo assists in helping to glide across distances. * Rapid Spin: Smoky Quartz is shown to be able to spin like a top, using their momentum to knock enemies back before delivering another blow with their yo-yo. Relationships Peridot There has been limited interaction between Peridot and Smoky Quartz, but it is shown that Peridot is very supportive in their fight, attempting to use her ferrokinesis to dislodge a piece of scrap metal in order to help them defeat Jasper. She poofs Jasper by impaling her with the piece of scrap metal after Smoky Quartz unfuses upon witnessing Jasper's state of corruption. Jasper Due to her dislike of fighting fusions, Jasper is particularly exasperated by Smoky Quartz. Upon first seeing them, Jasper commented that fusion was the only tactic the Crystal Gems had. After realizing she could not win against them, she exclaimed that she would not lose against yet another fusion. Ironically, this incited her to fuse with a Corrupted Gem, which ultimately leads to her own corruption. Seeing Jasper's infection upsets Smoky enough to unfuse. Sardonyx When Steven and Amethyst fuse to show Garnet and Pearl the latter end up fusing into Sardonyx. Sardonyx leads them into a show in a room, made only when Sardonyx exists. In this show, Sardonyx tries to find something other than the yo-yo that Smoky Quartz can utilize, but unbeknownst to her, this causes Smoky to become nervous and upset. Once Smoky starts to insult themself harshly after failing the third test, Sardonyx realizes what she has done and unfuses. Garnet & Pearl Garnet and Pearl were both shocked and excited when they first met Smoky Quartz. After they unfuse in "Know Your Fusion", they eagerly ask Amethyst and Steven questions about the elements of their fusion they had chosen to demonstrate, such as the attributes of the yo-yo weapon/"toy". Trivia * Their voice actress, Natasha Lyonne, was revealed in the credits roll of "Restaurant Wars". * Smoky Quartz is Steven's first fusion with a Gem. * It's still unknown how Smoky Quartz would look if Rose and Amethyst fuse, since Smoky Quartz seen in "Earthlings" is 25% human. * Smoky Quartz is the first fusion seen on the show that has three arms and the first fusion seen to have an odd number of arms. ** Smoky Quartz also has the fewest number of arms out of all Amethyst's fusions to date. * Smoky Quartz "wears" a tank top version of Steven's shirt and denim shorts, very similar to Stevonnie. * Before Smoky Quartz was formed, a smoke mushroom cloud appeared, similar to Sugilite's Dragon and Sardonyx's Dragonflies. * When Steven and Amethyst defuse, they phase apart. Amethyst converts to light like a pure gem and Steven retains his organic form and simply splits away from Amethyst. * Smoky Quartz's weapon is the first weapon not to be medieval themed, as it is a yo-yo. ** The yo-yo shares a theme - being unconventional as weapons - with the weapons of other fusions between Steven and the Crystal Gems: Rainbow Quartz 2.0’s parasol, Sunstone’s suction cups, and arguably Obsidian’s sword, as only the hilt is summoned directly. * When Smoky Quartz's combined Steven and Amethysts weapons to form their Yo-yo, they summoned Amethyst's original whip set, not Bismuth's upgraded flail variation. * Smokey Quartz is the fourth fusion including Amethyst, and the second fusion including Steven. Gemology * Smoky quartz ranges in color from light grayish-brown to deep black. * Smoky quartz can be opaque, but is almost always transparent to translucent, even when in its darkest color shade. * Smoky quartz is a very common gemstone, with not much importance in history. Only in very recent times has it become popular. * Smoky quartz is considered an efficient gemstone for cleansing and healing. It is believed to ward off negativity. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Gems Category:Fusion